


The Lady's Kitten!

by Nemesister



Series: Cute Kitten Chronicles! [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Our 9'6" tall beauty (with hat and heels 😄), Shapeshifter, Thankfully she's smaller than my big boys of Damnation, Unknown Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Being a stray, no one wanted to know you were there, no one wanted you. You were just another mouth to feed. You had no one until she came along.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/One of the Lady's daughters :), Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Series: Cute Kitten Chronicles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205039
Comments: 133
Kudos: 505





	1. A Kitten Is For Life!

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously out of my element here as I don't like reader/self inserts/oc's. I can't read (y/n) fics they seriously annoy me. In my eyes this is bad, lol. But I am seriously in love with this character as much as my old favourites and thought I'd write something stupid 😋 oh well.
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life! (How she comes through the doorway. So beautiful, so elegant, so....fuck it. I love this woman more than Julia Voth's Jill as well as Carla. No, I must resist temptation)**

You had no recognition of where you'd come from or how you came to be, only that the world was large, huge in fact and the people that passed were mean, nasty, selfish humans.

"Shut it you fowl beast!" they'd shout and throw things your way, forcing you to move on.

"Out of my sight!" they'd kick at you.

You were just hungry. Hungry for attention? No, just hungry. Bones stood out a mile, you were nothing but a skeleton with a fleshy furry coat.

"Meow!" was the only thing to come from your tiny little mouth in hopes of reaching someone.

Though as time went by you grew ever so weaker. So to the point, your small cries could no longer be heard by anyone or so you thought.

xXx

However, it would seem someone was on your side. It hadn't looked like it from the start as the heavens opened up and gave everything it had. People rushed back to their homes, doors slamming, shutters and windows following suit.

Weakly you scramble to you feet in hopes of finding somewhat shelter. A ginormous house that stood out from the rest offered at least some protection from the winds that could have easily swept you with them. The rain that could have beaten your small fragile body to a pulp and the lightning that could have fried you in an instant. But then again you had already survived the odds, there were large dog human creatures that roamed at night. They could have had you as a snack, though you wouldn't fill much of a hole in their stomach.

There's a small opening in the boards in which you can easily fit through. You quickly flatten yourself low to the ground as the wind picks up. Your tiny claws dig into the earth beneath you to brace yourself against the strong biting winds. Once they calm down a little you move on. You squeeze yourself through the gap and wait out the storm. Closing your eyes, you hope for a nice peaceful end. Only it never comes.

"Are you the one that's keeping me up at night?" 

Your eyes open slowly to the intrusion of a soft gentle voice. You were met with a face peering through the boards. Bright eyes meeting bright eyes, though she looked nothing like you.

"Come my pet. I won't hurt you."

The boards above you creak and groan a little as she stepped down onto the dirt in front of you. Large fingers enter the hole in the wood, wrapping around it to pull it away with ease.

"Come little kitten, I won't hurt you." 

Her voice is sweet and rather low sounding for someone her size. When given enough room, she reached a rather large hand inside. It edged closer and closer to you, palm up to show she wasn't going to hurt you. Weakly you drag yourself over, your tiny wet nose sniffing at her fingers before you decide to climb into her palm. It was now time to see what fate had in store for you. 

Though this woman may seem gentle now, who was to say she wouldn't crush you in her hand as easily as anything.

You crumple in her palm as she pulls you out slowly, her fingers raising to form a barrier to hold you in place. Once out you're lifted high into the air and into her direct line of sight. She moves her hand to inspect you more closely, seeing nothing but a weakened state.

"You poor, dear." She sighed, face sympathetic of the poor animal in her hand. "Let's get some meat on those bones."

You were then brought to her chest, now resting upon one of her great cushions as she cradled you gently to take you inside. Though there wasn't much heat radiating from her pale flesh, your body heat warmed her and it warmed you back. You start to purr contently to ease the pain and because you felt wanted for once in your life.

As she ducked down to clear the doorway she straightened up again to then be greeted by a woman in a cloak, who also seemed to show delight in you, a the small tiny defenseless creature.

"Is that who we heard crying out in pain? She's so thin, poor thing. I'll get some milk."

"Thank you," the larger woman nodded taking you upstairs to set you on an equally large bed. 

You protested at first, having being ripped right from her to be placed somewhere else, though the bed was quite a comfort too. It was the softest thing you'd ever set your paws on. A purr escaped you with utter delight as you knead the bedsheets while wobbling on unsteady feet.

Soon enough the woman in the cloak was back again with a small saucer. The larger woman took it from her to gently sit upon the bed with you. Her large hand scooped you up and placed you on her knee, the saucer being set down right in front of you.

"Drink up my sweet," she encouraged.

You looked at her then at the white substance, bending down while falling to the side as she helped steady you, you started to lap up the milk as fast as you could while two fingers brushed down the fur on your back.

"Such a sweet little thing," she smiled down on you.

You purred once again as you licked the saucer dry.

"Bring her some fish. The freshest you can find."

The one in the cloak rolled her eyes at such an easy chore and soon enough you were dining on fresh fish.

Alcina strokes you as you settle down for the night, even though it was just after evening. You purr as loud as your small body would allow and it makes her smile. Who'd have known the most fearsome looking woman would find you so cute and fascinating.

"I'll join you, kitten."

You feel the mattress move back into position as she stands, you throw a small meow out there to tell her you miss her already.

"Such a demanding little kitten you are," she smiles down on you, pressing a finger to your nose lightly with a soft "boop!"

You smile in return as any cat would. Meowing lightly and swiping at her playfully as she rolls you onto your back to tickle your tummy.

"Don't you want me to join you?" she asks playfully back at you.

You meow and stretch yourself out fully while yawning. Alcina draws back to take the hat from her head. You roll over now to watch her intently. She places her hat down on top of her chest of drawers before sitting down at her dressing table. You see her smile at you through the mirror as she takes out her earrings before combing her hair. You move closer to her. What seems like an eternity of scrambling over the large bed would be nothing to her.

"And what do you think you're about to do, kitten?" she asks, turning to you.

You give her back what she gives you in the form of a small squeak. She smiles again then stands, picking you up in her hand she carries you back to the top of the bed and sets you down on one of the most comfy feathery pillows your tiny paws have ever been placed upon. You can't help but knead it, turn around and curl up while Alcina now starts on her dress.

You yawn as she strips herself of it. She's completely naked apart from her underwear which she also strips herself of to slip on a nightdress that fits to her perfectly, though you'd not understand much of the attraction towards her as you were a kitten. What would a kitten find attractive about a human after all?

Once at the edge of the bed, she throws back the blanket and climbs in. Her head rests upon the pillow you're curled up on. A burst of air assaults you as she pulls the blanket over herself. She then turns on her side, resting her hand on the pillow next to her face. If it wasn't an invitation, you were still taking it. You stand as she closes her eyes, you climb onto her palm and curl up to sleep. She opens one eye to look at you before resting herself.

xXx

It wasn't long before you were back to full health all thanks to the generosity of the giant lady and her daughter's.

"Stop that," Dimitrescu would tap you lightly with a finger playfully as you sat upon her dressing table to swipe at her lipstick which she needed. "Can I have that, kitten?"

You'd knock it off onto the floor, making her bend down to pick it up. She'd laugh and pet you gently in return. Turning around you'd find yourself met with a double of yourself and would raise your back as high as you could and hiss at them. They always seemed to copy your exact moves and it would seem they too had a beautiful lady that would pet them. How annoying.

"Come, my pet." She would say to you as she carried you around the large manor.

You'd even taken to sleeping under the blankets, laying upon her arm. You'd lay and purr. Although one morning in particular, you felt a strange sentation and everything seemed to start shrinking. What was going on? Where you growing or was everything getting smaller?

Alcina slowly opened her eyes to greet you. The proper you as you now lay with your head resting upon her arm.

"I wondered when you'd show yourself."

She knew what you were even if you didn't? And now what? What would come next now that you'd just shown her what you really were. You opened your mouth, but nothing was said. Had you forgotten how to speak?

"Don't worry, kitten." She smiled as she brought her free hand up to your face. "I'll teach you the basics once again."

You looked utterly confused as you lifted the blanket to see yourself. Your body was furless, but there was at least some hair and that was on your head.

"Come, I'll show you."

She threw off the blanket, exposing you in all your glory as she had a thin nightdress on. She grabbed one of your hands and pulled you up, guiding you to the mirror she sat you down in front of it. You looked to the real you, your hands feeling at your face before roaming the rest of you body. Again you tried to speak, but had forgotten as you'd been trapped as a kitten for so long.

"We shall get you to speak my name first, Kitten." She smiled at you through the mirror.

You didn't mind the pet name she'd given you as you had no idea what the hell your real name was anyway. You nod as she mouths the word of her name making you copy.

"Alcina."

"A - Al - Al - cina!" you manage.

She strokes back your hair and you purr.

"Good girl," she coos.

"Alcina," you look up at her. "Alcina."

You really do like the sound of her name as much as she loves petting you.


	2. Teachers Pet

Alcina moved away from you to go to the door. 

"Daniela!" she shouted down the hall.

A swarm of insects gathered just outside. Still thinking in kitten mode, you dart off the stool and run out on all fours to swat your hands in the air at the flying creatures. You snap one up in your mouth, only to have Alcina scold you lightly. You feel the fly buzzing around in your mouth, puffing out one cheek before the other. You eventually open your mouth to allow it freedom.

It isn't long before the swarm takes shape, the familiar form that you're so used to seeing. "That wasn't funny," the fully formed woman now frowned.

You put yourself into your usual sitting position, which seems really odd now that you're in human form and fully naked. 

"Who is that?" she now asks curiously, looking down on you.

"Don't you recognise her?" Alcina asks.

"She's the kitten?" 

Alcina nods. "She's a shapeshifter."

A smile crosses the daughter's face.

"Don't get any ideas," Alcina frowned. "Besides as you can see, she isn't exactly in the right state of mind."

Daniela nods. "What is it you need of me?" she now asks.

"Some clothes for starters," she looked down as you now scratched your ear with your foot, while almost toppling over in the process. "You're both about the same height."

"Fine with me," she shrugged as you start to wander off down the hallway. 

"Kitten," you hear Alcina call you back, only your curiosity knows no bounds.

You're off searching around, nose high in the air even though your sense of smell isn't as good now. 

"Please refrain from transforming until I have her settled," Alcina warned her.

"But mother," she whined. 

"I mean it," Alcina frowned.

"No transforming. No doing this, no doing that." She mumbled to herself as she walked off back to her room to collect some clothes, while Alcina headed of to find you and bring you back.

"Rule 1, no more climbing." She scolded you at finding you on one of the statues.

She reached up to grab you, but you slipped from her grasp to go off back down the hall. Startling one of the other sister's, who laughed hysterically.

"Kitten!" Alcina frowned, having to now follow on.

"Need help, mother?" the dark haired one asked, now joining them.

"No transforming of front of her though."

"Why?" they both questioned.

"She ate a little of your sister."

The two giggled at the thought of Daniela missing at least some small part of herself.

"That's enough, girls." She cut them short.

Daniela exited her room just as the three passed. The dress she was holding out was taken from her by her mother on the way past. 

"Welcome," she frowned, following on the others. 

They spent just over an hour or so chasing you through the castle, until you finally give in to curl up on the sofa. Alcina now stands over you, holding out the dress. You blink up at her tiredly.

"I'm not pleased, kitten." She frowns at you.

You smile and call out her name.

"That will not work on me," she tried not to smile at you. 

The three sisters all stood looking at you as well, a mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

"Arms," Alcina now tells you as you look at her confused.

"Your arms, Kitten." Alya walked behind you to hold up your arms, so that Alcina could slip the dress over the top of you.

You find it rather strange to have something long and flowing around your body. The next to unsettle you would be the underwear.

"She looks so cute," the three now gathered around you to pet and stroke your hair.

"Enough of that," their mother stopped them. "She has to learn to act human again."

You still couldn't help yourself but purr as the three continued to fuss you.

"Come, Kitten." Alcina beckoned you as the three moved away, even as you look between them in hopes of more attention that never comes. 

You turn back to look at the head vampire and jump off the seat, running towards her on all fours only the dress now hinders you and sends you head over heels. The three laugh between themselves as Alcina bends down to pick you up in her arms.

"Another thing we need to address is, you have two legs that you now use to walk on."

She takes you back to her room, places you upon the bed then strips of her nightdress to pull on her white dress. She then sits herself down on the stool in front of her mirror to start on her hair. She looks at you through the mirror as you now lie on your back to stretch, but something feels different you don't feel as you should. You roll over onto your stomach to see Alcina smiling at you through the mirror.

Crawling to the edge you now wonder how you'll tackle it. You look down at your legs as you pull yourself up into a sitting position as Alcina had once guided you into earlier that day. You position them over the side and stand upon them. It seems a little strange without assistance and without being on all fours, but thankfully Alcina is watching your every step, her hand reaching out for you when you stumble slightly.

"Give it time and it will come natural, Kitten." She spoke to you softly as she guided you over to her. 

Once by her side, you're now equal in height. You look to the mirror and raise your hand to it, seeing the person on the opposite side do the same. 

"It will all take some getting used to," she smiled warmly.

You now turned to her, your hands reaching out for her head. Fingers loosing themselves in the strands, you then feel the overwhelming urge to rub your head against hers. She chuckles lightly raising a hand to your head, making you stop to look into the mirror to see her looking back at you. Her fingers gently massage your head now and you close your eyes in response. 

"Alcina," you purr against her.

She continues to massage her fingers through your hair until pulling away to tell you she has to get ready. Picking up the brush again, she combs and styles her hair the way you're used to seeing it. Once that's done she starts on her earrings. She then stands to grab her hat and place it neatly on her head.

"School has now started, Kitten. Let's get you learning again."

You feel the need to get down on all fours again, but a large gentle hand is placed upon your back. You look up at her and she shakes her head to tell you to straighten back up, her hand also running down your back making you purr once again while arching your back into her. 

"A lady must act proper," she tells you while moving her hand away for you to almost fall backwards. "Come, Kitten. Walk for me."

You look at her and she then shows you what walking meant. 

"Walking is one foot in front of the other," she says to you and you take in the words once again.

"Walking. Foot," you copy her.

She nods, watching you take your first steps as if you were a toddler.

"Good girl. Very good girl," she praises you, her hand now on your head again, fingers massaging you. 

Damn you feel your knees going weak, then suddenly she's moving her hand away again leaving you pining for her touch. You walk over to her and rub against her. 

"No, Kitten." She scolds you. 

You pull away, looking to her with a sad expression. 

"Stand up straight," she tells you, though not too forcefully.

You straighten your back and smile at her as she smiles at your progress. However, your stomach now decided to complain and she sees it as your next teachings. 

"You're hungry?" she asks you. "Food?"

She emphasis by bringing her hand to her mouth to show her eating some imaginary food. Thinking she has something you bring your hand to hers and look into her palm. She chuckles lightly then strokes your head again, but you don't see why it's so funny. 

"Come with me to the dining room," she now says as she heads for the door. 

You follow her on down the halls, your eyes taking in everything from before that you didn't really have time to see, what with you running around playing games.

"Darlings!" Alcina now calls out before making her way downstairs. 

You place a hand on the banister and lower your first foot. The rustling of fabric spooks you and you end up loosing your footing to then go tumbling into the back of the large woman. Your face smacking into her lower back. She turns around to see you pulling away while also looking quite surprised, it was her daughters that had spooked you with their arrival. 

"I have you," she smiles as she now wraps an arm around you as you finally come back to your senses. 

"Did we scare you, sweet?" one of the daughters ask as she passes both you and her mother. She then turned around to smile as she takes the stairs backwards to then turn back around again and jump down the last of the remaining steps. 

You look up at Alcina who shakes her head, knowing you may have some crazy idea's of your own.

"We're taking dinner early today," she states as the other two follow you both down.

"What's the occasion is the kitten hungry?" Alya giggles as she pets you on the head .

"Inform the staff to bring it early today," Alcina waved her off.

"Fine, it's always me that has to do the dirty work." The blonde sighed, knowing it was as simple as walking into the kitchen to tell them.

She always liked to make a grand entrance that always had her throwing open both doors to startle or maybe even knock back whoever was coming through the door at the time.

"Mother requests dinner!" she demanded forcefully with a huge grin on her face at the startled expressions of the women. "Don't leave us waiting."

No sooner had she turned around the women had got to work on preparing dinner. First though they had to contact the man downstairs in which dealt with the meat. He was someone the women were fearful of, though he feared the ladies of the house as did everyone.

"Who's run is it today?" the women looked between each other.

"Ana-Maria."

"What!?" the woman shreiked loudly.

"It was Elena last time, that means it's back to you."

The woman shook in fear. "But...but..." she protested.

"Just go or else you'll upset the Lady."

Swallowing her fear, she took hold of the silver tray in shaky hands and headed down for the dungeons. Try as she might there was never anyway they could drown out the moans and cries of pain going on done here. Going further in was not for the faint of hearted. Alexandra had once said about seeing someone as pale as a sheet with a cloak on, their body looking as though someone had covered a skeleton with flesh.

"Keep your nerve," the maid pushed herself as she finally made it to his quarters.

Taking a deep breath, in which she now regretted, she walked in.

"I've come for the ladies dinner," she tried to act as brave as she could, though anyone could hear the fear in her voice as clear as day. 

The man behind the large wooden blood coated table looked up, the sack over his head didn't make him any less intimidating. After all he was over six foot and his build was just as bad as the Lady's.

"It's not time," he told her. "I have a set routine and no one disrups that."

Dread filled her now. It was either going back upstairs and getting killed by the Lady herself or get tortured down here just because she came at the wrong time.

"Well missy seen as you interrupted my time I...."

The tray clattered to the floor as she ran for her life. The man now shouting after her, his voice growing weaker the further she ran. She let out a sigh of relief at making it back into the castle. Her knees gave way at the thought of having to tell the Mistress.


	3. What Is Love?

Making her way steadily back to the kitchen empty handed, the rest all turned to look at her.

"Well where is it? Where's the food?"

"He refused to give me anything. He said it wasn't time and that he has a strick routine."

The women turned to look between one another before giving it to her straight.

"You'll have to tell her."

If her skin could turn transparent, it would have done. All she could do was nod and head out.

oOo

"Sit, Kitten." Alcina pat the chair beside herself.

You took a seat beside her, looking to the table and all it's contents. The door breaks your attention as someone knocks before coming in.

"M-My L-Lady," the young woman stutters.

The three sisters look on with a grin on their face. 

"Spit it out, child!" Alcina frowns.

She fiddles with her apron as she builds up the courage to tell her.

"I wasn't able to get you your meal," she tells her at last to them await her punishment.

"And why is that?" she asks. 

"I was told it wasn't the right time."

You can only look on with confusion. Alcina now stands and the maid shrinks a little more in her presence.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out.

Alcina just walks her back through the doorway, making sure she grabs a tray. You stand to follow her out too.

"Go stay with my daughters," she tells you. "I won't be long. "

"Alcina," you pine.

She rubs your head before pushing you back into the dining room.

"Sit little kitty," they call you over.

You don't want to sit though, you want to go with Alcina. You're curious as to why she won't let you follow her. The blonde takes your arm to lead you back to your chair. She then strokes your hair gently, but there's that nagging feeling in the back of your mind pushing you to go find Alcina. Something in you forced you to change and before you know it the world was growing in size.

"What just happened?" the blonde panicked.

Daniela rolled her eyes. "She's a shapeshifter."

As they now bent down to look for you, you were already gone and out through the gap in the door. This place was huge to a tiny little creature such as yourself. With your current demand, your body took matters into its own hands.

"We're never going to find a mouse in a castle this big! It's like searching for a needle in this place!"

Just as the three burst through the doorway, you had now changed into a dog.

"She's there!" 

The three all tried desperately to get out, but ended up colliding with each other, landing as a pile on the floor.

"You two are useless, get off!"

Once they were sorted they followed you on, only to not find you once again. 

"What if she turns into a bug?"

"Then don't step on her."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Because you don't think!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"You two just shut up and search!"

The three searched high and low, searching for someone that could be anything or anyone.

"You know she could become one of us, right?"

"She wouldn't get very far. She has the intelligence of... You know what, you're perfectly right she could be one of you."

"You're just being sore again."

"Girls!"

The three stopped to look down on their mother, who infact was holding a dog by the scruff of the neck.

"Well at least you found her," one grinned as they all hurried downstairs.

"What happened?" she asked while looking to the animal dangling in her grip.

"She wandered off to find you," Daniela sighed just as you transformed into a kitten once again to then crawl up her arm and settle on her shoulder.

Her hand came up to scoop you off to place you on the floor. 

"Be yourself," she pointed at you.

You meowed at her before changing back into yourself once again.

"Well now that's out of the way, I can continue your training."

She headed back into the dining room and sat down. Everyone following on after her. Soon the maids arrived and plates of fresh liver and heart were placed upon the table. You look down on it, raring to get your teeth sank into your meal. Just as soon as you raised your hands to the plate, they were slapped. You looked to her with a sad expression, wondering what you'd done wrong now.

"Cutlery, my kitten."

She picked hers up and started to cut into the organ on your plate. The three sisters cut into theirs with haste. Alcina was taking her time to aid you first.

"Now you try," she nodded to the plate.

Looking to those things on either side of your plate you took them up in your hands, looking over at Alcina showed you exactly how to use them. 

"Good, very good." She smiled. "But try to hold them like this."

She stood to come stand at the back of you, taking your hands in hers. You couldn't help but look up at her.

"You'll not learn by looking at me," she told you while nodding to the plate.

You lower your gaze and watch intently as she teachers you to cut your meat before she brought it to your mouth. You instantly bite down on the fork before slipping the meat off it to them chew on. You haven't had this kind of thing in sometime.

"Good?" one of the girls ask while tearing into their heart by holding it in her hands.

"A mother can teach her children only so much before they go back to being primitive."

You want to copy her, but Alcina has taught you to be proper.

"Do as you will," she sighs as she pets you on the head to then sit herself back down to eat.

You take the heart in your hands and tear into it with a smile, but then you notice Alcina eating with her knife and fork. 

"Cutlery is proper," you now say as you put the heart back on the plate to then take up the knife and fork. 

Alcina smiles at you proudly as you cut your meat up good and proper. After dinner was over, she dabs at the side of her lips with her handkerchief. Looking to you she could clearly see you were shaping up to be as messy as her daughters, though at least you were trying.

"Let me clean your mouth, Kitten." 

You watch as she takes your handkerchief to wipe your mouth clean again. You don't understand why her daughters get away with it though. Standing you headed out with the others.

"What should we do, dear sisters?"

"I know what I'd like to do, but I've not had a good man in sometime." One smiles while licking her lips.

"Man blood is the best when they're scared to death."

"All the good ones have been chosen for one of the other houses to become those slobbering mindless beasts."

Alcina who's been looking out the window as her daughters talked decided to now bring up an idea for them all.

"The sun's low, why don't you play out in the gardens for a while."

"I suppose," one shrugged.

"Come with us, Kitten."

You'd been sat listening to their conversation, taking all in but understanding nothing of it. Maybe outside would be good. You follow two outside, leaving one of the girls to stay with her mother.

"We should climb trees? Maybe find something to play with?"

The blonde was straight for the large tree that stood to the right side of the gardens.

"Let's see how far you get," she smiled as she transformed into a swarm to now sit upon the nearest to highest branch.

Knowing you wanted to join her high in the tree you felt you body shape and shift. This time you took the form of a panther. You could hug the tree perfectly with your claws, and pretty soon you were now joining her. You then laid yourself upon it as the blonde stroked you. The other sister took to the branch opposite as well as being one below you.

"She's starting to get quite used to her power," Alcina smiled as Daniela came to stand beside her.

"Then she'll come in handy?" Daniela asked.

Alcina shook her head with a sigh. "No, she's part of the family now."

Daniela couldn't help but smile as Alcina pulled her close to her in a hug.

"She's apart of me," she told her.

Daniela couldn't help but wonder what it would actually be like to fall for someone as her mother had. 

"Is it love, mother?" she asked curiously.

Alcina shrugged. "Possibly down the line if I can bring out the true part of her again."

"What's it like?"

"Well for starters there's all kinds of love. The one I feel for you three is motherly, the one for our kitten may be something more."

"The one of kissing and love making and...." She trailed off not wanting to go further in detail. "But don't they always say a lady has to marry a man? That's what my parents wanted to force me into."

"That is something else, you can love whoever. Man or woman, and no I have not felt the need of any man in my life."

"I was happy to have been one of your chosen ones. The only man I will ever have is to feast upon."

"Then we shall have to wait for our new victim to cross our path," she smiled as she hugged Daniela closer as they both listened to the three still playing outside.

oOo

"You'll fall!" 

"She's perfectly fine!" 

"It wasn't her I was thinking about, it was you!"

"Oh!" was the last thing she said before the branch gave way.

The next thing to be heard was laughing before they all ran back inside.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Alcina asked as Daniela lay with her head upon her lap, snoozing soundlessly.

"Yes, mother." One replied with a giggle as you looked positively dreadful.

Alcina turned around to see you were covered from head to toe in mud.

"Naughty kitten, you'll need a bath before you climb in bed with me."

She awoke Daniela, who groaned but stood up to walk off. She had more interesting things to do anyway. 

"Well, let's take a look at you." 

You watched as she stood in front of you, hands coming to rest on her hips. 

"What a filthy little kitten you are. Come with me I'll run a bath."

You follow her on up the stairs and over to the bathroom. You watch as she runs the bath for you, knowing you'd perhaps like it warm.

"Strip," she says as she takes hold of your dress to pull it up and over your head.

You then slip out of your underwear as she tends to the bath. There's no feeling awkward as you really didn't care before and it's all nothing she hasn't seen already.

"Waters ready," she tells you.

You step closer and climb over the edge, with a little help from Alcina. Once in the tub you sink down into the water. You splash her by accident and she smiles, giving you the chance to play a little with her. Which results in you half soaking her dress.

"Alright I think it's about time I started cleaning you so that I can get out of this wet dress."

She scrubbed the dirt from your skin, though not too hard. Once you were clean, she helped you out to the dry you off on a towel.

"Clean for bed," you smile at her.

"You're getting quite the hang of it, aren't you kitten." She said proudly as she massaged her fingers through your wet hair.

"Make Alcina proud," you say in response. "She likes that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to know where I'd come up to her, being at 5' 9 Now just think of Kitten as a kitten, lol.  
> 


	4. Expect The Unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took into account what you said SmallLadyNavier and started to talk about her 'powers'.

Her fingers glide down your hair to your back. 

"Come, kitten, let's get to bed."

She guides you through the door, her having to bend down to pass through. As she now walks you to her room, a sudden sharp sensation is felt in your head. Your hands are quick to rise to each side of it before you're down on your knees.

"Kitten?" Alcina calls to you.

Your arms drop to each side of you, your minds suddenly blank, eyes vacant, but yet your bodies gone into auto drive. Your skin ripples under the towel, rising and falling in places. Bones are now cracking and shifting here and there, some forming animal parts. Alcina lifts her dress up slightly to kneel down beside you. You've now collapsed, the towel just barely covering your body.

"Kitten?" she calls out again, bright yellow orbs filled with worry. 

You start to scream, your face shifting, jaw cracking and stretching right out to form a maw. Fangs form in place of your teeth. You seem to be shifting from all the forms you've ever learnt and they're all happening at once that your body can't keep up. A gloved hand comes to rest upon your side.

"Shush, easy now." Her voice is now soft again.

You cry out more as you pull yourself up onto your hands and knees, back arching, bones popping loudly dislocating, muscles stretch and pull, some even popping under the strain. Your clawed fingers rake at the carpet. 

"A-Al-cina!" you let out a mixed cry, more animal than human.

Her hand hovers above you, not wanting to put you in anymore pain.

"Shush," she soothes or at least tries to.

Your snout shortens into a mix of a cat and dog, but your fangs are larger than they should be. Your eyes turn feral and before you know it, your fangs are sinking through flesh. Alcina's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. If you'd been anyone else, she would have brushed it off to toy with you before ending you in the most agonising way possible. 

"Kitten!" her voice is raised a little as you sink further deeper through the flesh, tissue, muscle and bone.

Her free hand comes up to her face, she bites down on the tip of her glove to slide her hand free of it. She then let's the glove slip from between her teeth as she's bringing her bare hand to your head. You snarl loudly giving her a warning. 

"Easy," she soothes, her voice is calm given the situation she's in.

She watches as your eyes go vacant again. Your fangs are slowly shrinking back, face cracking and reforming to its original form. Your body follows suit, slowly shifting back to what it originally was. Upon coming round again, you taste blood in your mouth. Alcina still has her hand upon your head, fingers massaging through your still damp hair.

"Everything's alright, Kitten." She carry's on.

Your gaze snaps to hers and you're left wondering what just happened. 

"Shush," she coos, still massaging you. 

You can only blink as your gaze slowly lowers to the lump of bloody torn flesh still near your face, you're shocked to see it actually belonged to the woman who was still easing you back to reality.

"Al-cina?"

She smiles at you, but the feeling you're getting from her is telling the animals inside you to bolt. Pushing yourself onto your backside, you scramble to get to your feet. Your body's still in the healing process after the almightily strain that you'd been put through. You will yourself to change, to shift into something that could make you run. Your body's having none of it, muscles are torn, some bones were still broken. Though that wasn't stopping you, forgetting the towel you force yourself to your feet. The pains unbearable, but like an animal that was caught in a trap, you had to sacrifice something to get away.

"Kitten, wait." Alcina now stands.

Your body's telling you to run. You're driven by fear. Fear of the larger predator that could crush or tear you apart. Alcina brings her bare hand up to cover most of the wound that's dripping upon the floor. She watches as you try to use the walls for support before collapsing to then drag yourself into one of the secluded rooms.

"I'll have to inform the maids to stay clear of that room," she sighs as she turns to go clean herself up.

What a sight she must be to them as she gathers the women to warn them of the room not to go near. Her dress as well as being soaked was now two toned. 

"Girls," she called as she settled into her chair, holding her arm over the edge so that she didn't get more blood all over herself.

"Mother, why is there a blood tra..." one asked until seeing her mangled arm held over the side of the chair, where more blood dripped from it to add more to the puddle beneath it. 

"A little hand, sweethearts." She sighed as she knew the questions were to come.

"What happened?"

"Who's the one responsible, is it one of Heisenb..."

"Please, girls. No more questions," she warned them.

The three got to work patching her up, offering her some of their blood too in hopes of healing it much faster. The only thing she could think about was how to calm a kitten that had just gone ultimate feral on her. 

"Please mother...." one now begged, crouching down by the arm of her chair. 

Alcina lifted her hand to her daughters head to stroke down her hair. 

"Just let this one slip," she smiled. "It was an accident."

Her daughter stood to go join her sisters, who were ready to head out.

"And girls," she called out to stop them. "Don't go near the end room near to mine."

The three looked to each other.

"Yes, mother." They nodded in unison. 

Instead the three found something else to preoccupy themselves with, there next meal.

xXx

Alcina had given it some thought. She'd never been put in any position such as this before. Her daughters could be unruly, but they always respected her no matter what. 

"I should change," she now thought on after realising she was still wearing her heavily bloodied stained dress. "Then I'll see what I can do about her."

She headed upstairs, passing the poor maids that now had the job of cleaning up after her little accident. Once at her room, she looked to the end one and sighed. The maids had picked up the towel and were now back to clean and sort out the carpet as best they could. 

"Leave that," she told them. "I'll have another put down."

"Y-Yes, my lady." They nodded before hurrying off to sort out the rest of the castle.

Before ducking under her own doorway, she decided it would be for the best to bathe. Let the blood that had seeped through her dress be washed away. Yes, it sounded good. Making her way into the bathroom, she turned on the tap and waited for it to fill the tub. Looking to her arm, she knew it was still in its healing process as she could feel every small stitching of skin, bone and muscle. The smell of her own blood was also a dead giveaway too. 

"Let's see how much longer I have," she thought while bringing up her hand to start unravelling the bandage. 

Her eyes closed as the smell of fresh blood reached her nose. She just couldn't resist the taste, thus she brought her arm up to lap at the still seeping blood before wrapping it back up to slip out of her dress and into the tub. She slid down, allowing the water to reach her neck, her arm was draoed on the side to stop it getting wet. Once she'd done soaking, she rubbed away the rest of the dried blood adding to that already staining the water. 

"Poor kitten, I do so wonder what happened to her?" she now thought as she stood from the bath to dry herself off. 

She didn't much care that she was now staining the towels pink with her blood from the bath water, she'd just get new ones and put this all behind her. Heading into her room, she freshened up before looking back down the hall. Would it be for the best to see you now or leave you?

"Kitten," she called out softly as she made her way to the room you were hiding in.

As she drew closer, you forced yourself back into the corner.

"Sweetie, come to me." She called out softly as she ducked under the doorframe. "Please, Kitten."

You didn't want to. You knew what you'd done, the taste of her blood still lingered in your mouth. What was to say you wouldn't do it again?

"Alcina," you whimper.

"I'm not angry with you," she smiles at you while moving to the bed. 

You're cowering even as she sits upon the bed. 

"Come here," she says as she pets the bed. "I won't be able to sleep without you."

"Hurt," you choke out.

She looks to her arm and rubs it.

"It was nothing," she reassures you. "Come, let me show you."

You don't want to go near her for fear of losing yourself again.

"Kitten," she called softly and something in you calms.

You push yourself up, but stumble seen as the tendon in your leg is still healing. Luckily the bed is there for you to catch hold of. You flop down on the bed just as a hand reaches out, which makes you flinch and her retract her arm. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Kitten." She says as she slowly reaches out to help you again.

You allow her and she pulls you over to sit you on her knee. You're shaking, whether from the coldness of the room or fear.

"Shush," she soothes you again, her hand now back in your hair massaging it. 

Your eyelids grow heavy and to make matters worse, she starts rocking you while singing. You feel as though you're loved again. Your hands now reaching up to rest on her shoulder, your head upon her chest and soon your asleep in her arms. 

Alcina lifts you gently to carry you back to her room, quite satisfied to have eased you once again.

xXx

You open your eyes slowly to a dark room and panic, until a hand upon your abdomen stops you.

"Sleep, Kitten. You're still healing," Alicna gently settles you tiredly.

"H-Heal," you repeat. 

"Hmm," she responds and you remember everything again.

You're suddenly ducking under the covers, pushing yourself into her.

"Sorry," you muffle an apology and she's shocked into silence. 

Her hand then gently rubs your head. 

"It was an accident, my sweet."

"Accident," you shake your head against her. "Hurt Alcina."

She feels her nightdress dampen as your chest is heaving in panic sobs.

"Hush, Kitten." She eases you with her hand still on your head. "Come morning I'll treat you to something nice."

You sniffle as a smile forms on your face. You like treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love the big boys of Damnation too.  
> 


	5. Kitten Got Your Tongue?

**The face Alcina wakes up to:**

Sometime in the middle of the night, you'd ended up shifting back into your kitten form. Alcina had awoke to small pin picks assaulting her skin.

Looking down she could see you gently massaging her breasts before curling up to sleep upon them. She'd let it slip after the little incident yesterday after all it had come out of the blue. It wouldn't be forgotten as she knew she needed to get to the bottom of what had happened to you so suddenly.

"Rest well, Kitten." She smiled as she continued to sleep on her back.

Once morning came you found yourself yawning and stretching. Your paws went back to kneading once again, only then did you realise it wasn't your paws that were now kneading her beasts, but your hands. To anyone that didn't know any better it would have looked as though you were having one hell of a time fondling her breasts.

"Having fun are we?" she asks looking to you with a smug smile. "I didn't know we were at that stage yet?"

You look to her, clearly mortified as the human part of you realised this was not what humans did to one another unless they, what was the word again? Never mind everything would eventually return, hopefully.

"Meow," you respond in hopes of covering up your embarrassment before quickly shifting, only a hand stops you midway in your shrinking state.

"You won't get out of it that easy," she warned playfully.

Deciding you were already in a nice position upon her chest, you shifted back into your proper human form. 

"Good girl," she smiled contently, closing her eyes as her hand rubbed your head. 

You couldn't help but purr as you close your eyes as well. 

oOo

It may have been only a few hours, maybe more of a lie in when the sound of laughter rang in the halls.

Alcina groaned loudly. "What are they up to now?" 

You pushed off her chest to allow her to sit up. Throwing off the blanket, brought goose bumps to your skin. Alcina grabbed your dress first, awaiting you to walk over to her. Lifting your arms she placed the dress over your head. She left you to sort out your underwear, while she freshened up.

"Treat," you now ask, rubbing your face against hers. 

She brings up a hand to your cheek, rubbing her thumb upon it. 

"I haven't forgotten," she smiles just as a gunshot ring out.

You head snaps to the door, afraid of what had just gone off. 

"Shush," she soothed you as she stands. "Stay here."

You look between her and the door. 

"Silly boy, you'll awake mother." Alcina heard the sound of one of her daughters. "And mother can be pretty angry with being disturbed."

Another shot rang out followed by laughter. 

"Slice off his legs."

That one sounded all too familiar. Opening the door she was met with Daniela standing with her arms crossed, watching her sister raise her sickle. The blonde turned at feeling a hand wrapping around her own.

"Mother?" she asked with furrowed brows.

She shook her head slowly, allowing her daughter to lower her sickle and back away.

"How did you get in here?" 

The man on the floor laughed as if it were a joke. 

"I asked you a question," she frowned.

"You are fucking tall," he continued to laugh. "I'd never have believed it."

Her hand clamped around his neck, lifting him up as if he were a doll.

"Kill me, they'll be more. Trust me," he laughed. "Though with your size, we'll need a whole army."

Sneaking from the room, you looked around the door to see Alcina questioning a man. Moving over a little to try and figure out what was going on, Dani spots you and holds you back.

"Stay," she tells you and you know to stay still.

Alcina ponders on what to do with him before dropping him to the floor. The sickening sound of bones breaking, has the man cry out while grabbing his ankles.

"Take him to the dungeons," she waved him off to then set eyes on you. "Naughty Kitten, what did I tell you?"

She taps you on the nose making you scrunch up your face before looking to her. You were curious about what was happening as you'd never witnessed anything like this before.

"Well?" she asks again as you look to Dani, who's also not very pleased with you going against Alcina's orders.

"Stay," you remember.

"Yes, that means to not move." She scolds you.

"Treat?" you ask.

"No," she frowns. "Not until you learn to do as I say."

"She's just a curious kitten," the blonde now stands up for you.

"Curious," you smile.

"See," the blonde smiles in return.

"Don't encourage her," Alcina sighs heavily. "I don't want her near those things, especially as she's still not quite herself yet."

You look at her, having no clue what she was going on about. 

"I'm going to go take a bath, take her with you. Let her play with him."

Dani nodded. 

"Treat?" she asks you.

"Treat!" you bounce up and down.

"Go with them, you can have him."

You look to the man on the floor, who's still gripping his ankles but also laughing like a maniac. Looking back to Alcina, you wonder what she's trying to say. 

"Come, kitten." Dani takes your hand to lead you off as the blonde and brunette each take a foot to drag the man off.

You're taken down through the cellar, passing the bleeding barrels and what looks to be a human hand sticking out from one. 

"God, you're fucking monsters!" the hunter glowered as the brunette twisted his foot to cause more pain.

His cry was music to their ears, which made them giggle. All apart from you that was. 

"They'll come for you! They'll slaughter you all!" 

"Let them!" Dani smirked. 

Once in the dungeon, you hear all sorts of sounds coming from down here. Moans and groans are coming from behind a boarded up cell or tunnel. 

"Hey, come here." Dani pulls you back after you decide to do a little exploring. 

The two grin while pulling the hunter up to drop him right onto a hook to then hoist him up.

"Mother says it's your treat," Dani gestures to the man, who's crying out with the sharp metal between his shoulder blades.

You look to the man and wonder just what you're supposed to do. 

"Go ahead, kitten." The blonde encourages. 

"Take a piece," the brunette grins as she pretends to bit his neck.

"You're sick to be teaching that poor girl to torture people. Fucking sick!"

"She's no ordinary girl," Dani sighed with boredom.

"That bitch has four of you?" 

The three were on him in an instant.

"That 'bitch' is our mother!" Dani snarled taking hold of his jaw to prise open.

One of the others grabbed his jaw to keep open while another raised her sickle as Dani pulled his tongue out as far as it would go. The one holding the sickle cut through his tongue as slowly as possible, while the other two watched. Once it was cut free, she held it up to show him. He thrashed about, crying out in pain.

"Want this?" Dani asked, turning to you to hold up the man's tongue. 

You look to Dani then to the tongue dangling between her finger and thumb. Your mouth is already watering and you walk over to take it from her. 

"Like that?" she smiled as she pet you on the head.

The man was still thrashing about just as a large figure emerged behind you. A hand was placed upon your head, making you turn to face her.

"Eating well?" she asked with a warm smile.

You smile as you lick your lips. The hunter was slowly loosing energy to move, the pain from his broken bones, the hook in his back and the lost tongue. 

"Kitten got your tongue, I see." Alcina now laughed. 

The man squirmed again before the three got to work tearing into him. 

xXx

"So, how did he get in?" Alcina now asked sceptical.

The three looked to one another. 

"You know girls, I'm surprised that you're how should I put it? Lacking?"

"It was one hunter, mother."

"Shush!" she frowned.

She was quickly silenced.

"I ask for one thing of you," she sighed.

"We're not...."

"Speak out of turn again and I....will." There was hesitation in her voice as she'd never struck out at them and never ever wanted to. "Go."

The three turned and headed off. Sensing she was angry, you decided to slink away as well.

"Kitten," she called you back.

You stopped and turned around to face her. 

"Come here," she beckoned.

You walked over to her and she ruffled your hair a little.

"I'm going to teach you to stay when told," she now frowned, taking her hand from your head. "Sit."

You looked to what she was pointing to and sat down.

"Stay!" she snapped. 

Just the tone of her voice was telling you not to go anywhere near her. 

"Good girl," she softened again.

Your face broke out in a smile as she sat beside you. Knowing you were now welcome you snuggled up to her, she brought her arm up and over to meet her other to start unravelling the bandage covering her arm. You looked to it as she ran her hand over the now smooth skin once again. Your gaze rose to meet hers, wondering if she was angry with you. She smiled as she looked to you.

"All better, Kitten." 

"Better," you smiled back.

Reaching out she took hold of a book that was lying on the table next to her. 

"Now I'll teach you to read, so you can get a better grasp on things."

You look to the cover, seeing a girl with her back to you looking up at a cat sitting in a tree. Though the face was wrong, it had a huge grin on its face. Your fingers brush upon the cat.

"That's the Cheshire Cat. A naughty little thing, such as yourself." She scolds you lightly with a finger to your nose.

"Chesh-ire Cat?"

She nods as she then goes on to read the title.

"Alice's adventures in wonderland," she reads aloud.

"Alice?" you repeat. "Wonderland?"

"Shush," she now quietens you down. 

"Chapter 1 - Down the Rabbit-Hole."

You watch as she reads each word for you to take in. 

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank...."

"Mother," the door creaked open.

"Sit," Alcina gestured to the three as if they were children wishing to listen to their mother read a story for them, in which it was the actual case. 

The three made themselves comfortable as she started to read again.

"...and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?" 

You took all in what she was reading, maybe next time you could shift into the cheeky Cheshire for her to wake up to.


	6. Maid Of Woe!

Alcina placed the book down on the table as dinner rolled round. 

"I don't suppose you're hungry are you, little one?" she smiles at you.

You give a grin the Cheshire Cat would be truly proud of. Jumping off the settee you shift into another form, this one a little larger than before.

"Someone's growing," the brunette smiled as you jumped right onto her lap to then jump onto her shoulders to rub your head against hers.

She smiled as she raised her hand up to fuss you.

"I guess it's some progress," Alcina shrugs as she stands to head for the door.

The brunette stands with you still on her shoulders before you climb down into her arms to be carried into the dinning room.

"You are one lucky, kitty." The blonde smiles as she fussed you now.

"Stop encouraging her behaviour," Alcina frowns as she sits herself down.

"What's wrong mother, don't like how cute she is?" the three chuckle as they all fuss you.

You change back as Alcina gives you a look, however you haven't fully changed back to your normal self seen as you still have a tail, ears and clawed paws.

The three each pick a part of you they like most, the brunette is playing with your ears, the blonde your padded pawed hands and Dani strokes your tail. It seems you're quite the attraction to them, however Alcina doesn't seem at all fazed. Then again she may want you to believe such a thing as you thought you saw a slight hint to her finding your new form quite interesting.

"Girls," she now calls an end to it all.

The three all moan before leaving you to pine for them.

"And you," she turns to look at you. "What have I said?"

Turning into a kitten may warn her heart? You give it a try, but she just simply grabs the skin on your back to lift you up and place you on your chair. Once you transform back you take on a saddened look, were you loosing your charm?

"Good girl," she reaches out to pet your head.

"Be good for Alcina," you smile.

Your smile drops along with Alcina's hand as the doors open and in walks the maids with your plates. You're automatically drawn to one of the women, sensing somethings off with her.

"My lady," said maid offers her the plate upon the table before standing back with the rest. 

"Are you not well, my dear?" Alcina now turns to her, obviously picking something up just like you.

The other maids are trying not to look at her just in case they get punished in anyway by one of the daughters. Though it was a well known fact Dani was the most unpredictable.

"I-I'm fine, my lady." She swallows, sounding quite loud to you and the rest of the ones sitting at the table.

Alcina sets down her fork before turning to face the young woman. 

"Come here," she beckons her forth.

The woman turns almost transparent. The rest of the women just bow their heads. 

"Come here," Alcina beckons her again.

She makes her way over to stand beside the Lady of the Castle.

"How long?" Alcina now asks as you look on. 

The three daughters also would like to know.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady?" she frowns at the question.

Alcina moves one of her hands to place upon the woman's abdomen. 

"How long?" she asks again.

"I-I-" the maid is now getting a little frantic.

"Shush," Alcina soothes. "How long have you been with child?"

The woman swallows once again, nerves clearly getting the better of her as she's now sweating.

"I-I d-don't know?" she stammers.

"When was the last time you bedded a man?" Alcina now asks.

The woman's jaw is moving as she tries to think of something, but she ends up turning to throw up all over the floor instead.

"Well I'm clearly not hungry anymore," Dani frowns as she pushes the plate away along with her sisters. 

The three stand to leave, leaving Alcina to carry on interogating the poor maid.

"Take the plates back to the kitchen," she orders to the rest.

The sickly maid is literally held back as Alcina has her hand in hers. She takes up a napkin in her other hand, making sure to turn her to face her first before dabbing at her mouth.

"Stay calm, child. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Baby," you repeat getting a smile from Alcina.

"Baby, yes." She says as she rests her hand upon the woman's abdomen again.

The poor maid is still terrified of what she's about to do to her. Alcina rises from the chair, her hand now on the young woman's back to guide her out.

"From now on you're to stay in one of the guest rooms," she tells her. "Once you're at full term and have had the child-"

The maid seriously doesn't like the smug smile her mistress is giving her.

"-you may go back to work." She finished.

Whether that was true or not, she knew she needed to get out of there or else risk disappearing like a lot of the women had around here. Plus she was now at a greater risk with being pregnant.

"If there is anything you need you can ring," she explained as they walked. 

You followed on behind, to you it was just your Lady taking a woman to a room as she was carrying her young within her. 

"I trust you'll be fine," she says looking down on the young woman. "As I say if you require anything I will have it brought to you."

She looks between Alcina and you before nodding.

"You'll be served your normal meals, so there's no need to worry about malnutrition."

"T-Thank you," she nods nervously as she steps into the room Alcina is gesturing her into.

Once inside she closes the door and turns to head off. 

"Girls," she then calls out while stroking your head.

The three materialise in front of her.

"Yes, mother?" the blonde asks.

"She's allowed free reign of most of the castle, but if she strays too far bring her right back and we'll sort out a suitable punishment."

"I could think of one," the brunette smirks.

"She's not to be harmed just yet, remember that."

"Yes, mother." They smirk before transforming to disappear.

"We're going to have a little fun with her," Alcina now smiled down on you.

"Fun," you say. "I like fun."

"I know you do, Kitten."

She then starts to walk off, her dress billowing behind her. Transforming yourself into your new juvenile form, you run and pounce along side her.

xXx

The first night had been different, strange and lonely for her. She was so used to busying herself with work, it all seemed strange that she was now trapped with nothing to do. Well saying that, ahe was allowed out, but wouldn't that just end in some sort of problems? What if they caught her and brought her back again.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get out of here and back to our family." She told her unborn before pacing back and forth.

There was no way for her to communicate with her family now, unless-

"No, the girls won't help me now." She sighed. 

She looked to the window and pulled it open, weighing up her options. Steep climb down, but if she could get it right she'd land right on one of the small spires. 

"Worth a shot, right?" she thought.

Then again if she slipped and missed it? She pulled back to pace again. Finally making up her mind, she climbed out and allowed herself to slide down the tiles, all was well. She hit the small spire and climbed down onto the ledge below.

"Don't look down, never look down." 

Her foot slipped and her heart almost beat out her chest.

"Careful, we don't want you falling now." A voice caught her off guard and she slipped.

Thankfully a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, her body slammed hard against that of her saviour that had almost killed her. She looked to the hooded figure, seeing those white teeth framed with a bloody mouth.

"Mother said to keep an eye on you," the daughter smirked as she now allowed her to drop into the arms of another.

"Back to your bedroom," the other smiled broadly. "Maybe tomorrow you can get further?"

The three chuckled loudly as they left her to it again. 

"If I had a damned knife, I could have-" she frowns as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

The door to her room opens and she blinks in shock as you stand there looking at her.

"I-I want no trouble, please just-"

"Baby," you point to her belly.

She looks down in surprise, her hands going to her belly in hopes of protecting her unborn. You make your way over, shifting into cat form. The woman shrieks and scrambles across the bed.

"What are you?" she screams at you as you change back to your normal self to head for the door.

Footsteps are fast approaching and soon Alcina is ducking under the doorway. Her gaze is on you in an instant.

"Out," she points.

You hurry out the door, not wanting to anger her more. Alcina stays in the room for a while, talking with the young woman. You shift into your cat form and curl up until she's done. Once she ducks out again, you revert to your normal form to get a pet on the head again.

"What were you doing in there?" she now asks you softly. 

You point to her belly. "Baby."

She smiles. "Such a curious little kitten you are. Come with me we'll have something to eat. You want to eat?"

"Food," you smile as you follow her on.

xXx

"I'm so bored."

"Pity that dumb maid isn't trying to escape again."

"You think mother will let us pick another to play with?"

As if on cue Alcina has a youngish man in her grip, he's clawing at her hands in hopes of getting free. 

"Found him on the grounds, well actually Kitten found him." 

The three were quick to head over to check him out. 

"Tell me, are you here for a certain someone?" she asks.

He ignores her as he tries desperately to get out of her grip.

"I asked you a question," she frowned, taking his wrist to snap it with ease.

You look on as the man screams. 

"Where is she?" he now cries. 

"Safe," Alcina then smirks. "For now."

"What should we do with him, mother?" 

"You may have yet another feast," she shrugs lightly. "Though I think Kitten deserves to do the honours."

The three step back as Alcina gestures to you to take him. You smile as you now shift into a fully grown tiger.

"No! No, please! I beg of you! Please, noooo!" He screams.

You pounce on him as Alcina keeps him held up. Your claws rake through his skin like paper, your powerful jaw sinking deep within his flesh to tear away a large chunk of flesh and bone. 

"Girls," she gestures as she now drops the body for the four of you to devour between you.

xXx

The sound of a scream made the maid sit bolt upright in her bed. 

"Andrei!" she breathes between panicked pants.

She needed to leave. She had to leave. If that was Andrei, she was going to make their lives hell. She would make sure of it.

"They'll pay if they killed you," she vowed. "I'll turn the whole village if I have to!"


	7. Headstrong Kitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting ❤ I see and I hope to give it just as much love back.

She knew she had to escape, there had to at least be someway out of here. This place was as if hell had made a place on earth.

"I dare to say this, but what if I befriend that creature." She couldn't help but shudder at the very thought. "I'd at least get some good coin for bringing it down though. I've never seen such a creature that can shift into something else."

She pondered on the thought a little while, as her gaze moved about the room for any sign of a way out or distraction. Just then the door opened and in stepped one of the maids. Silently she carried the tray over to the bed. Hoping to just place it down and leave, but she knew all too well things never went to plan. And so-

"I need to ask you something," came the dreaded start of a conversation.

She tried to keep quiet, but the hand now gripping her wrist had her speaking back. Perfect, what a way to go. Talking to the enemy when you just want to get your job done and leave.

"Let go of me!" she hissed in a whisper.

"I just want to know if they've killed my boyfriend? I know you'll have heard the screams, so was it him?"

"I don't know nothing! Now let go!" she hissed once again. 

Without knowing, a tall figure in a white dress was now standing in the room with them. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked, mock concern written on her beautiful features.

The pair automatically stiffened, the hand around the maid just wanting to do her job was now thankfully gone.

"I was j-just leaving now, m-my lady."

"Please don't rush on my account," she smiled devilishly.

The maid was quick to hurry out of there, while almost bumping into you, as you were by the doorway. 

"I don't wish to be nosy on others business, but I am curious about how long you've been having a man come into my castle?"

The fear the woman was feeling was fading away as anger got the better of her. She wanted to scream at her, beat her, kill her.

"He was no ordinary man, was he?"

'Was he' proved it, she had killed him. She'd killed Andrei. She stayed calm as calm as anyone who in the face of any monster they were out to kill. 

"He wanted to check your progress, did he not? See how you were fairing? Living in a castle filled by plentiful bounty. I mean just think anything could have happened to you couldn't it, sweet thing? But you were sent here to size up the kills. A poor innocent young woman, who couldn't be without your love for a simple few months?"

The woman's blood was boiling and Alcina could tell, so could you. 

"Baby," you warned as the woman's stress levels rose. 

"I'm well aware," she turns to you.

The woman was seething, but tries to keep her cool. She couldn't let the monster win after all. She would certainly have to figure out a way to get your attention from following that thing around all the time.

"What you're saying is lies," she now responds while keeping her cool.

Alcina's eyes flash under her hat, and you can tell she's not angry, just all manner of curious to the human sitting on the bed.

"Ah, then I apologise. I never meant to work you up as much as I did."

"I'm not worked up, my lady. Not in the least."

Alcina smiled as she turned to duck back out of the door. The maid now saw this as an opportunity to try to grab your attention. She gave you a smile, while rubbing her belly. It was quite a strange thing to see a fully grown woman acting like a child, but then again she hadn't known of your situation.

Stepping over as Alcina makes her way through the doorway, you look to the woman, who's now holding out her hand to you. The last time you went near her she screamed at you, so why the sudden change? You looked to her hand, it was welcoming, but also smelled of foul play. She could just be tempting you or she could be genuine like your mistress. Then again Alcina had never screamed at you.

"Kitten!" Alcina beckoned, seeing you hadn't followed her. 

Taking one last look at the maid you turn and head straight for the open door. A smile breaks out on your face as you look up at Alcina, who now pets you right on front of the maid before the door closes to.

"Damn it!" she now hisses. "I'll get out of here one way or another."

oOo

As you and Alcina head back downstairs, the sound of laughter and curses fill the air. They're now playing sports with Andrei's bloody severed head, Daniela throws it too far which results in Pandora face planting into her mother.

"Go and play outside, you're worse than children." Alcina sighs as she looks down at the three.

"You always ruin our games, mother." Alya frowns but heads off anyway.

"Take her with you, you all could use to blow off some steam."

"And what may I ask will we play?" Daniela now asks.

"Hide and seek?" Alya suggests.

"Last one out is counting," Pandora giggles as she swarms off.

"Go with them," a large gloves hand now pushes you outside with the others.

"Kittens counting then," Pandora announced. 

"Does she even know how to count?" the three now gathered around you.

Dani shrugs in response. 

"I'll start and then we'll change things up from there," Alya stated as she then started counting. "One, two, three...."

"This way, Kitten." Pandora grabs your hand to start you off or else you'd be still there wondering what the hell was going on. 

She drags you through the hedge maze and out through the opposite end, seeking somewhere to hide. 

"Tree!" you point out whilst transforming into a panther yet again to climb it.

"You're getting the hang of things already," Pandora smiles as she follows you up.

You lay upon a thick branch, one of your hind legs dangling off the side as Pandora materialises next to you, sitting beside you on the branch with her legs dangling off the side to swing them happily as you both now watch for Alya who's searching high and low for you both.

"Come out, come out, wherever your are." She sings happily.

You turn to look at Pandora, who laughs then pets you. You're so engrossed in her fussing you that you lose your balance and slip from branch, just barely managing to hold on with your claws. 

"Kitten!" Pandora shrieks, grabbing a fist full of your skin to help pull you back up. "Transform, quickly!"

Taking her advice, you quickly shrink down into a kitten sized version of the form you were in. Quickly taking hold of you, she brings you up to her chest to snuggle you. Your both feel the harsh beating of your heart.

"Found you!" Alya grins wildly.

Pandora sighs as she lets you go. You turn yourself into a bird to glide back down before the other two. 

"I see you haven't found Daniela," she now looks to her sister as they both materialise together.

"No, I only heard you."

"Time to find Dani then."

The three of you search high and low before finding the third sister back inside.

"There you are!" Alya frowns at her not playing by the rules.

"Girls," their mother now steps in. 

The three of you look to her, Dani crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Daniela found a camp," she informed them. "Friends of the maid we've been so nicely looking after."

"Then what do we do with her?" 

"Nothing as of yet, I don't want any harm coming to the child. I have plans from it."

"The blood of a newborn," Pandora grinned.

Alcina laid a hand on her head. "Precisely."

"I call the heart!" Alya giggled.

"I will only allow it, only if you start being more aware of things. I hate to say it, girls, but you've been lacking lately."

"I found that camp!" Daniela reminds her.

"And Kitten found the trespasser." Alcina counted

"I'm not angry with any of you. I just know that ever since this little Kitten came into our lives, we've been more than a little distracted. And as things are going at the moment, it seems we'll have another war on or hands."

"Stupid humans," Alya hissed, getting acknowledgement from her sisters. "I'd wipe them all out."

"Doing so would also wipe us out," Alcina reminded her.

Alya huffed in response. 

"Go take care of the camp," she ordered them. "Kitten, you're to go with them. See what plagues us and take care of them with the girls."

"Plague?" you repeat.

"Mindless creatures that hunt us for being different."

Something in the back of your mind awakens and you feel a burning desire to rid these monsters. Your body morphed into a large tiger and before you could even wait for the other three you're lunging yourself out the door. Your minds fogged by determination, you're fuelled by the want to hurt them for hurting you or your new family.

"Alcina!" you roar, passing the odd villagers as they back away from you quickly.

Maybe running through the village like this wasn't such a good idea as it now gave them something else to fear. Three lots of swarms surround you, passing through the village along with you, one guiding your bloodlust right to the camp situated in the dense woods.

"Daria's strong, plus Andrei went to check up on her."

"You forget, she's stuck with four bitches!"

A loud snarling grabbed the men's attention, quickly snatching up their weapons they were quick on their feet to turn and face a large tiger and three lots of angry swarms. Pouncing in head first you grab one with the axe by the arm and tear it completely off, he screams in pain as blood sprays out. Another aims right at you, but luckily Daniela has your back sending herself deep within him to then swarm right out through his eyes, nose and mouth. Alya slices the tendons of another, watching him crawl and beg for the end as she sinks her sickle right into his back. You're now at the armless ones throat, tearing a good chunk just as a sharp pain strikes your hind leg to send you crashing to the ground.

"Kitten!" Pandora snarls as she slices the throat of yet another.

Lifting your head you now see another axe sticking deep within your leg. Once the girls had finished off the remaining men, they scramble over to you as you start reverting back. The axe is still deep into your bone. 

"H-Hurts!" you now just realising as pain rips right through you.

"We have to get her to the castle, mother needs to help."

Daniela picks you up with ease, while the other two grab a still conscious hunter each to take back with them, the rest are quickly finished off. 

"Hold on, Kitten. Mother knows what to do," you hear Dani reassure you as she quickly carries you back up.

Your head falls limp over her arm, eyes struggling to keep open as the pain is more than you can bear.

"Mother, come quickly!" Dani yells as soon as she burst through the door.

Alcina is quick to her call, taking one glance at you see calmly says to set you down in one of the rooms while she got in contact with the healer of the woods.


	8. Hungry Kitten!

Daniela places you gently upon the bed, leaving Pandora and Alya to toy a little more with their food. Alcina is gone a while, but it's not as if you even notice, you're still coming and going. The axe still hadn't been removed, possibly due to having you bleed out if it was removed.

"Hold on, mother will be here soon." Daniela soothes you, which to any ordinary person they wouldn't have even believed such a monster as her could be soft and gentle.

You desperately wanted to shift, to become your usual kitten form. Anything to ease the pain. Thankfully Dani's soothing words as well as your ability to be able to purr put you at somewhat ease. Plus your purring was also putting Dani at ease.

"How is she?"

It was Alya and she was covered in more blood than usual. She too picked up on the sound of your purring and softened that little bit more.

"Content," Daniela shrugged. "I just hope the healer gets here soon."

No sooner had she said that, Alcina was gesturing a silver haired young woman into the room before ducking down to pass through herself. Pandora being the last to join.

"What do we have here?" she smiled fondly, moving the two daughters aside gently with a hand upon their back. "Thank you, dears."

Your purring stopped as soon as Daniela stepped aside so that the slightly taller woman could gain access.

"Axe to the leg," she frowns while placing a hand upon your head to then softly say something. "Could one of you be a dear and pass me the green vial from my bag?"

Daniela walked over to the healers bag and started to fish around in it before holding up a green vial.

"The other one, dear."

Putting that one back, she grabbed another.

"That's the one, thank you." She smiled as Dani handed it over.

Popping the stopper with her teeth, she then poured the liquid into your mouth while also muttering more words. A smile broke out on your face as she pulled away to inspect your leg.

"Would one of you like to do the honours?" she asked as Alya stepped over to take hold of the axe while the healer held your leg. With one swift pull up, the axe came free with somewhat of a blood spray.

"It has nicked an artery. Pass the blue vial, thank you Alcina."

Pouring the liquid into your open wound, you now grimaced as Alcina stepped over to massage her fingers through your hair. Steam arouse from the wound as the artery was promptly sealed.

"Pandora, dear, could you crush those leaves for me. Make a fine paste with that," she said while handing over what was left of the blue liquid.

Pandora started on the leaves while the woman got to work on mixing a few other liquids. Her fingers brushed upon the open wound before she brought them to her lips. She licked it off her fingers to then looked to Alcina.

"Shape shifter," Alcina informed her.

"Ah, I've not ever seen one in the flesh before."

"It was a surprise to me as well," Alcina shrugged.

"I've done the leaves," Pandora offered up the bowl to her.

"Thank you, dear." She smiles as she takes it back to now start putting it in your open wound. "Give her a few days at most. She shouldn't be shifting in her state either. So make sure that doesn't happen."

Alcina nods in response, her fingers still nestled in your hair.

"Well then, if you need me again you know what to do." She now says after wrapping your leg with a bandage. "Oh, that potion may make her a tad unsettled."

And with that she headed back out the door.

"So now what?" Alya asked sounding slightly bored.

"We wait," Alcina sighed as she made herself more comfortable.

Stirring awake, you wonder just where you are and what had happened. 

"Shush," Alcina soothes you as you start to twist and squirm to get out of her grasp. "Easy."

"Kill!" you hiss. "Kill for Alcina!"

You try to shift, but she stops that too.

"Easy, Kitten." She soothes you again before starting to sing you back to sleep.

You can't help but go limp before closing your eyes.

oOo

You awaken yet again sometime later, finding Alcina's head resting upon yours. Your stomach pains you and you move your head slightly, hand coming to Alcina's arm.

"Hungry," you tell her as she stirs awake. 

She gives a small groan as she stretches. The three must have left sometime ago to possibly finish off the two hunters. It would explain the screams that integrated into her dream. 

"Stay there and I'll go fetch you something to eat," she kisses the top of your head before leaving. 

"Alcina," you whine as she slips from the bed. 

"I won't be long," she smiles at you, just as the door bursts open.

"She's gone, mother!" 

Alcina frowned, turned to you before looking back at Pandora. 

"Leave her," she let it go.

"But, mother-"

Alcina walked over to her, placing a hand gently on her daughters shoulder.

"Just leave it be, darling. I want no more trouble."

"Mother?" Pandora looked up at her.

"We can show them we're not the monsters they think we are," she smiled, though knowing that's exactly what they were and had been.

"You'd allow them to just storm the castle?"

"Pandora."

"Fine," she sighs, taking the hint Alcina was growing more annoyed with her.

She slipped from the room, leaving Alcina to turn back to you again.

"Stay," she softly says to you before ducking out the room.

Once she's left, you can't help but pull yourself up. You hiss at the pain in your leg, but that won't stop you. Animals in the wild would tear and bite off their own limbs to survive. Though you weren't wanting to survive, you simply wanted to be with Alcina. You'd crawl if you had to.

"Must get to Alcina," you push yourself to move to the edge of the bed. 

Once there, you dropped off the edge with a painful thud. 

"Alcina!" you whimper as you push yourself to stand using the bedside table.

Once you were standing, you then half dragged yourself to the door to step out.

"Find Alcina," you say as you dragged yourself down the hallway. "Kill!"

You grimace at the pain in your head, shaking the bad thoughts aside. 

"Find Alcina," you press on. 

Your leg was giving you a little difficulty with movement, but your determination was stronger and had you at the top of the stairs now. Taking them one at a time, you manage to make it down. Only you have no idea just where she was. Faint screams rang out through the castle and had you turning to where it was coming from. Slowly making your way over to where you remember was the way to the dungeon, you head down. The sound of your mistresses voice excites you and you forget all about your leg, only to end up falling down with a hiss. 

"Kitten!" a very stern looking face is looking down on you.

"Wanting to find, Alcina." You whine.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she sighs as she lifts you up and into her arms as if you were a rather large child.

"Hurts," you rub your head against hers. 

"Shush," she sighs, stroking a hand down through your hair. "You're going to have to listen to me when I tell you to stay. If not I may have to start punishing you."

"No, don't want Alcina to be angry with me." You bury your face into her neck. 

"I'm not angry. I just want to protect you," she tells you softly.

"Protect Alcina," you respond.

"Then we'll protect each other, but you need to learn better. Curious kitten's never get out of punishment."

"Sorry," you whisper as another scream fills the dungeon.

Alcina carries you back to where her daughters were still torturing the hunters. One had already been sliced down the chest, possibly by Alcina. 

"Cut his legs off!" Daniela smirked.

"No! Please!" the man begged as Alya raised her sickle with Pandora holding the man in place.

"Please no!"

In one swift movement she sliced into his leg making him scream in agony. Pulling back the sickle from being embedded in the bone, she struck again. His leg was now hanging by a thread, that thread being a small amount of skin. Dani made short work of it as she ripped it off completely before throwing it back at him. 

"Are you getting a kick out of this?" she laughed along with the other two. 

"Do the other," Pandora grinned.

Alya swung her sickle harder this time, slicing the other leg right off.

"I hope you all burn in hell!" he screamed in agony.

Growing bored, Alcina extended her claws and ran them through his skull.

"Feed?" you ask.

"No, I wouldn't want you getting sick on this piece of filth." Alcina glares at the man.

"What should we do with the other?" Alya asks.

"Let the failures have him," she said while turning to take you back upstairs.

Pandora and Daniela cut the other down to throw to the pale zombie/vampire like creatures, who hacked and slashed at him before finishing him off as a snack.

"I'll let you eat something fresh," Alcina smiled down on you. "How does a young maiden sound?"

You can't help but smile at the thought of food.

"Hungry," you tell her once more as she settles you down at the dinner table.

" Cristina," she beckons.

A young dark haired woman steps cautiously into the room.

"My lady?"

"Come child, I won't bite." Alcina smiles at her. 

The young woman makes her way over to place her hand in the larger woman's. She knew it was a mistake as soon Alcina's grip on hers tightens. 

"I heard you were going through some problems," she continues to smile. "Let me relieve you of such things."

"Y-Yes, my lady. I'd rather not burden you with them though." She said while trying to get away, only Alcina's grip grew so strong it actually grind the bones together before breaking them.

The maid screamed as Alcina smiled. 

"I'm so very sorry, my dear. I don't know my own strength, but you know I have a hungry kitten that awaits her food."

"I-I'm sorry, my lady." She stammers through sobs. 

Alcina raises her other hand, claws extending before striking through the young woman's skull. Retracting her claws she laid the woman down before reaching right inside her to rip out her heart which she handed over to you.

"Eat," she nods and you can't help but dig in.


	9. Punishment And Projects!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you continue to enjoy :)

You were bored, you had been for some time now. You could only listen in as the girls played outside, thankfully Alcina was there to school you more. 

"But I wanted to know what happens next," you look up at her as she snaps the book closed. "Please, Alcina."

You revert to your kitten form in hopes of her continuing. Your leg was almost fully healed now, thankfully. Though you had to agree you were starting to like staying indoors as you got to spend more time with Alcina and that meant more hugs and kisses.

"What have I told you," she looked down on you with a frown. "Does little Kitten wish to be punished?"

"Sorry," you say as you revert back to your normal form to lay against her.

"Good girl," she smiles as she leans in to kiss you.

Your bright eyes are filled with want. It's taken you this long to finally find your true self once again.

"So, will you finish the story?" you ask breaking you both from your dreamy daze.

"Perhaps tomorrow," she smiles as she stands.

You watch her place the book back and frown while crossing your arms. Alcina sure knew how to get your back up.

xXx

It had been a long gruelling time for a certain BSAA agent. Life after the mansion incident had been anything but normal, but she was slowly adjusting and getting back into the swing of things just as a couple of files were dropped down onto her desk. 

"Got a few things for you to look into," her old friend sighed heavily at knowing what she was thinking.

Taking up the files she looked to them. 

"Missing B.O.W.s?" she frowned, getting a nod in return.

"Chris is your old partner and my friend, I know. But we've just got to remember he's doing good."

"Thanks Barry," she smiled at him as he then walked off to leave her to look over the files. "Shape shifter? This definitely has Umbrella written all over it." 

She gave the file an in depth read, which then brought her back to remembering the Mansion and Lisa, of all things. She couldn't help but feel for the poor girl. No child should have gone through what she went through and is still going through to this very day.

"Looks like I'm headed for Romania," she sighs as she grabs her gun before heading out.

xXx

It had been a sudden shock as you were happily sleeping beside Alcina. You'd closed your eyes to sleep, which had started out nice as all dreams should.

_You were happily playing in your kitten form, Alcina never far from your sight. Her smile warm and comforting, so much so you couldn't help but run over to her only then did things take a turn for the worst._

_Something large came down upon you. A hand? No, a knee. Words were spoke, but you couldn't understand them. Looking down at your paws you saw they were hands instead._

_"This one?"_

_"Take her, leave the rest. No, wait take that one too. No the older looking one!"_

_"You can't take them!" the sound of a woman's voice rang out._

_You felt the harsh ground cut into your skin as you were dragged before being lifted and thrown into what you later found out was a cart. The movement under you told you that there were a few others in here with you and the sudden weight upon you told you there was more being added._

_Soon the dream shifted and you now felt sharp pricks here and there. Read hot pain flooded your body as you look down to see your chest cut wide upon, your own beating heart is right there on display before you're suddenly jolted awake_

"....eaming," you hear a muffled voice by the side of you. "....afe now."

Your vision adjusts to the dark and you're now scrambling from the bed. 

"Hurt me!" you snarl as you feel your fingernails morph into claws and your teeth become fangs. "Hurt me no more!" 

Alcina or the strange man as you see her as, is now standing to loom over you. Instinctively you lash out, but your hand is caught at the wrist. You bring up the other, but that's caught too. The last defence is your teeth, but your held out at arm's length which feels and looks strange as the man seems so far away from you. 

"Easy!" 

It's strange, but somehow you can hear Alcina somewhere in the distance.

"Alcina, help me!" you cry out.

The man brings you forwards, arms wrapping around your back, keeping you pressed up against him. 

"Shush, Kitten." You hear her voice again. 

A hand comes up to your head and massages it. This wasn't an attacker it was Alcina, your mind was playing tricks on you.

"Alcina?" you now call out to her once again and she pets you softly.

"Just a dream, Kitten."

"No, dream." You tell her as you find yourself shaking against her. "No....dream..."

She picks you up softly and takes you back to bed. Whatever was plaguing you she hoped to find out and put an end to it.

xXx

It wasn't uncommon for her to take a little nap as the men were still going through the briefing about what they were looking for and what they were to do should they encounter you.

"So, we got a shape shifter and what else?" one of the men asked.

"Some deformed creature?" another shrugged.

"We're not clear on what the other is. We're to just keep an eye out for such a thing."

"So, Romania, huh. Think we'll run into any vampires while we're here too?" another laughed.

"Don't even joke, man. You've heard of what they've been through," his friend nodded to Jill's sleeping form.

"Oh, come on man. I was joking," he hit him on the arm, getting a harder hit back. 

"I said don't joke!" 

"Enough you two!" another snapped.

The plane jolted and Jill snapped awake, fully aware of her surroundings. She stood to head over to the pilot.

"Got a little problem here," he told her.

"What kind of problem?" she asked as he nodded towards a large winged creature. 

"Shit!" was the last thing she said as the plane took a nose dive.

Luckily the crash wasn't too bad, a few had been injured, while a few others were torn from the plane by the winged creatures.

"There's your B.O.W.s!" one yelled as he unloaded his gun into one of the things to bring it crashing down.

"This is worse that Africa," Jill sighed as she scrambled to climb out, just now narrowly missing another creature that dive bombed her.

She was quick to put it down, those years spent in rehab hadn't dulled her that much thankfully.

"Everyone alright?" she now asked, looking back at the others.

"Yeah," a few replied, some still clambering out of the plane.

Looking around Jill could now see they were in a dense forest. The sound of howls weren't sounding too good either.

"We may or may not have company?" one of the man frowned as he held his gun up.

"Just watch your backs!" Jill warned them.

oOo

"Feeling alright, Kitten?" Alcina asks as you awaken once again.

You give a nod, trying to forget the dream you had. Alcina stands to head over to her dressing table. She sits upon the stool, takes up her brush and starts on her hair while also watching you through the mirror. 

"It's always best to get things off your chest, little one." She smiles warmly at you.

This is something you'd much rather keep there than be reminded of it all over again.

"You can tell me when you feel up to it," she now looks back at her reflection instead. 

Edging to the side of the bed, you climb out to walk up behind her. You nuzzle your face into her back, hands upon her shoulders.

"Keep Alcina safe," you tell her and even though it's muffled she can hear you clearly.

Her hand comes to rest on top of yours, thumb stroking the back of your hand softly.

"And I will also protect you," she smiles.

Lifting your head up, you give her the most happiest smile you could muster before slipping away to change into your clothes.

"And where are you off to?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Secret," you smile before slipping out the door.

You bound off down the halls, leaping over the railing to almost run one of the maids over. She screams in shock and ends up throwing the tray and all its contents into the air. Stopping to turn back you shift into your regular form to catch it for her and hand it back.

"T-Thank you, m-my lady." She stammers as you shift back into your large cat form to run off again.

Daniela spots you and follows you on, wondering what had gotten into you. 

"What's the rush, Kitten?" she asks as she glides alongside you. 

"Secret," you reply in somewhat of a snarl.

"I don't do secrets," she frowned. 

"For Alcina," you tell her.

Your claws cut into the wood flooring as you take a sharp turn, your side smacking forcefully into the wall before you're off again. Once you reach the double doors you shift back and throw them open. The grounds were covered in a fresh sheet of snow. 

Jumping right in you do a little searching round until finding what you were looking for. A small patch of flowers that had been almost completely squashed by the snow. Using your hands you gently brush the snow from them before shifting into a form that could help you dig. 

"You're doing this to save some flowers?" Daniela asks dumbfounded.

Your claws carry on raking through the earth and snow until the roots are finally exposed.

"Alcina said they would die if it snowed, nothing so beautiful and innocent should die." You tell her as you look up again in human form.

She rolls her eyes, but shrugs as she crouches down beside you to help you pull them out.

"So now what?" she asks.

"Bucket?" you think as you look around the garden.

"I think you mean plant pot," she corrects.

"Plant pot," you smile as you run over to grab one. 

You fill it with soil before allowing Dani to place it in. Once done you pet it down and carry it inside to show Alcina, who's now just coming out of her room. 

"Ah, there you are." She smiles as she then looks to the flower pot in your hands. "You remembered them."

You nod proudly. 

"Nothing beautiful and innocent should die," you tell her. 

She pets you fondly, while taking the pot from your hands. 

"Where should we put these?" she now ponders. 

You look around, but nowhere comes to mind. 

"Maybe the living room?" she suggests as you both head downstairs. 

She pulls open the curtain as soon as you're both in the room and sets the pot down on the windowsill to get some light. 

"Now we just remember to water them," she smiles as she pets you. 

"They're a gift for Alcina, I won't let them die." You vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd bring my first ever favourite Resi Evil character into the fray:


	10. Childish Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate you all sticking with me 🤗 hope you continue to enjoy.

In the distance Jill could hear banging along with someone shouting.

"You have to believe me! She's a monster! She killed Andrei!"

Who was a monster and who was this Andrei? Whoever it was was they were trying to get a point across, but failing miserably.

"We got company!" one of the men informed her as he dropped back.

Jill could hear the sound of twigs snapping underfoot and it was certainly none of the squad she was with. Snarls echoed around them, growing closer. It was a fact wolves wouldn't attack, so what were these creatures?

"Keep your guard up!" she ordered to them.

Suddenly something pounced from within the shaded trees and a scream rang out. Quickly turning Jill now came to see she was up against no ordinary wolves. The one that had been caught was still screaming loudly as a loud echoing crunch rang out. Another of those things jumped out to join it, helping tear the man limb from limb.

"What the fuck are those things?" another asked as his friend screamed and unloaded his ammo into the pair.

"We have to run!" Jill warned, knowing they were done for if they stayed or if they ran.

The one that had unloaded every bullet he had was now running on ahead only to be cut off and pinned forcefully to the ground.

"What the fuck do we do? What the fuck do we do?" another panicked, which was starting to get on Jill's nerves.

"Just stay calm!" she warned him just as another wolf creature sniffed at the air around them.

Could she do it? Could she quickly shoot it in the head or would that just cause more to come get her?

"Davis!" another called out, distracting the beast to himself now.

They looked to be fighting a losing battle.

oOo

"Why can't that damn fool keep those things quiet," Alcina frowned heavily, what with wanting at least five minutes relaxation with a good book and wine.

She had no idea where her daughters were at the time being, but seen as the sun was high they weren't outside that was for sure. You'd not even bothered to move from your position on the sofa, your head resting on the lady's lap as she read or at least tried to while massaging her fingers through your hair.

"Shall I go see?" you ask with a purr.

"No," she simply replies with a small huff.

The annoyance is really getting to her and you can tell. Sitting up, you turn to face her to transform into a kitten again to rest upon her bosom. At this she lifts you off and carries you over to the window, making sure not to get in the way of any sunlight even though it does hurt her eyes a little.

"If it's hunters he should be having no problems," she sighed.

The sound of gunshots ringing out in multitudes tell her differently.

"I said I'd protect, Alcina!" you now remind her as you transform.

"No, you don't!" she snapped, trying to stop you only you weaselled your way out of her reach. "Kitten!"

Heading for the doors, you stop to give her one last look as she comes after you. Pulling open the doors, she stopped dead in her tracks, having to back up with the sun blaring down on her. 

"Sorry!" you tell her before transforming yet again to run through the village.

"Kitten!" she yells as you run off to now hear the sounds of men shouting.

"Get the fuck backkkkk!" 

"Run!"

You change yet again, transforming into a large bear. Claws now raking across the trees as you pass to get through into the thick of things. 

"Bear!" 

You roar as you swing out your clawed paw, knocking two men right off their feet and into a nearby tree. No one would ever get to your Alcina. A gunshot rings out, making a hole right through your ear. You turn in a blind rage, fangs full on show as you see a woman now lowering her weapon. You snarl at her before you find yourself transforming back again. Her features are soft, quick must have been the reason for you changing back.

"Shape shifter?" she says astonished as she looks to you. 

Bullets fly past you and you're once again transforming to tear at the one shooting at you.

"Fuck! Fall back!" 

"Where to?"

"Just get the fuck out of h-ahhhh!"

Jill slammed herself against the nearest tree, heart beating furiously in her chest. She'd found the shape shifter, but how she'd deal with you was another question as well as the fact that you'd actually let her go. A figure in black caught her attention and without thinking she was ducking out of cover to follow said figure.

"Chris?"

What was he doing here? And why was nothing attacking him? Not that she wanted something to attack him, but he was simply walking around freely.

"Chris!" she shouted to him.

He turned to her, showing no emotion. 

"Chris!" she called out again as he turned to walk off.

"You shouldn't be here!" came his reply in a sort of growl. 

"What's going on with you, Chris? Why won't you-" before she could finish a snarl was heard behind her followed by something heading her way.

As quick as a blink Chris was on the beast in seconds, Jill getting knocked over in the process. The sound of snarls and yelps were heard above her as the two fought. Glancing up she could see parts of Chris had changed, he looked to be one of those things too, but not fully changed. Soon it all ended when a dull thud was heard, reverting back Chris looked down on her once more before heading off.

"You'd be better off leaving here for your own safety," he shot one last warning her way before disappearing .

"What's gotten into you, Chris?" she sighed just as another voice reached her ears.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him if I were you."

Turning around she was met with a man in a trench coat, hat and sunglasses. He smiled as she looked to him.

"Seen as he knows you, we'll let you off. Lightly," he smiled again as one of the werewolves came up behind her.

The silence now told her all the men with her had either been slaughtered or taken captive. 

"What have you done to Chris!?" she asked just as he nodded to the creature behind her.

A clawed hand back handed her, forcing her to the floor where she was then met with a clawed hind paw to the face. The creature then grabbed hold on her to throw her over its shoulder to take up to their grounds.

"You're new," a voice was now heard behind you.

You turn to the man behind you, transforming into something vicious to attack.

"Easy there, tiger." He chuckled lightly as you snarled at him. "I'm not the enemy."

After saying that you caught a whiff of his scent, he smelled a little of Alcina.

"Alcina!" you snarl.

He raises his hands. 

"Easy, easy now." He tries to calm you as you step closer to the sound of snarls all around you.

He's now holding out his hand to his pack to ease them off of you.

"They won't attack unless you strike frst," he warns you. "And I assure you it won't end well on your part, no matter what you are. Plus Alcina would possibly string me up by my guts."

He grunted out the last part in a whisper and that told you he was a little afraid of Alcina, should something bad happen to you. Slowly you start to stand as you transform back.

"You speak of Alcina as if you're friendly with her, why?" you demanded to know.

He gives a small smile. 

"I'm her younger brother," he tells you as you cock your head.

"You don't seem it," you furrow your brows.

"We're from different houses true, but we're like a family. There's four houses all connected," he now sighs at having to explain all this to you. "If Alcina's not told you then I don't think it's relevant for you to know."

"Heisenberg!" a voice cuts through the trees. 

Oh god it was Alcina and you knew you were in trouble, once again.

"Ah, if it isn't my darling sister."

She slaps him across the face as soon as she's in range. He whines as he rubs his now sore cheek.

"Can't you do anything quietly," she glares at him, most likely taking her anger out on him instead of you.

You rub your arm nervously as she now turns to you.

"I believe I'm going to have to be more stern with my punishment with you, aren't I?" she frowns deeply at you.

"Don't be too hard on her, she's done a lot."

You were quite surprised when Heisenberg started sticking up for you.

"That's beside the point," she glared back at him. "And it's up to me how I feel with those under my roof, Heisenberg. You deal with your own house and let me deal with mine, unless you wish me to start punishing yours?"

"You're already punishing me, so what's it matter?" he muttered under his breath. 

"If you wish to fight me. I can assure you, you won't win."

"Wanna bet?" he grinned as he started to grow in size until he looked like the most largest, hairy mountain troll there ever was. And he was actually towering over Alcina.

"Well, shall we see?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

"Calm down, you fool!"

He slammed his giant hammer down on the floor.

"I'm no fool, Alcina!" he roared.

"No, you're an idoit."

"Alcina!" he snarled, slamming the ground again.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself," she simply sighed.

He reverted back to his normal form, swung his axe to rest on his shoulder and with a wave of his hand beckoned his pack to him.

"Such a child," Alcina frowned as she watched him go.

Knowing she was going to turn on you now, you lowered your head. She turned to you, hooking her fingers under your chin to lift your head. She notices the hole in your left ear, but says nothing.

"You did good today, but that doesn't excuse you for running out like that. You know sunlight affects me and yet you still ran off." She scolds you. 

Tears well up in your eyes.

"I just wanted to protect you," you sniffle. 

Her thumb brushes away the tear that flows down your face. 

"You remember we are to protect one another," she frowns, though not too annoyed. 

You nod as she then wraps an arm around you, pulling you close to her. You feel so much safer in her embrace.

"Come now, Kitten. I still have to punish you."

You give a nod as her hand rests on your back to guide you back up to the castle. Whatever your punishment was you'd take anything from her, for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love these 😂:
> 
> Just like this one too:
> 
> [Mascot](https://i.redd.it/mbk8llixuxa21.jpg)


	11. A Harsh Mistress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help throw in a reference or two for my favourite film series.

Once back at the castle Alcina makes you wait while she heads off for something.

"There you are, Kitten." Daniela smiles at you as you lower your head.

"Mother's not please with you is she?" Pandora now started to tease you with a hand through your hair.

You tried not to give into temptation, you really did. 

"She's, ah, going to p-punish me," you tell them as you start to rub against her hand before she pulls away quickly as Alcina comes back.

You quickly recover to look at her hand, you grimace at the thought as she now stands in front of you looking as intimidating as ever.

"You're to wear this," she says while showing you the contraption to be placed around your neck like some common household pet.

The three snicker at you as they watch their mother open the collar to then place around your neck before fastening it.

"I had this specially made, hoping I wouldn't need to use it on you." She sighs and you can hear the disappointment in her voice as clear as day. "It will stop you shifting. Though in the case you happen to forget and start to shift, the collar will tighten and you'll have to come see me about loosening it. Is this clear enough for you?"

You nod your head glumly.

"Run along and play," she tells the lot of you as she now heads off.

"Poor Kitten," Alya pets you softly as you now try to undo the thing around your neck

"Let's go play outside, that'll distract you." Daniela waved you over with the other two.

"Let's climb that tree again," Pandora smiles as she runs off to the tallest tree in the yard. 

It wasn't long before Pandora and Daniela are now sitting on a branch, looking down on you and Alya. Their legs swinging off the side as they taunt you to come get to them. 

"Come on, Kitten, climb."

"Isn't that what kitten's do?" 

Alya smiled at you before swarming off to join the other two. It frustrated you to know that you couldn't shift, and so you jumped for the first branch and pulled yourself up. 

"That's it, Kitten!"

Once on the branch, you stood to hold the trunk before jumping for the next. Only your nails grazed the bark as you now found yourself loosing balance. 

"Kitten!" was the last thing you hear as pain rips through your back.

After a short while you're now blinking up at three concerned faces looking down on you.

"That wasn't right," Alya frowned. 

Daniela shrugged. "It was funny though."

Pandora glared at her. "Grow up, Dani!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Daniela snapped back, jumping right on her sister.

"Dani, stop it!" Alya frowned as the two now rolled in the grass. 

You now decided to sit up, give your head a shake to then try again. Only to once again slip and land back on the grass just as the pair decided to stop and brush themselves down. Frustration got the better of you and you started to shift, only now feeling the consequences. Quickly raising your hands to your neck, you clawed at the collar as it had tightened just as Alcina had warned you about. It wasn't too tight to block your air way completely, but it was really uncomfortable.

"Mother warned you, Kitten." Pandora now frowned as you chocked and gagged a little while cutting at your throat with your nails.

"Want....off...." you scratch and pull at it. 

"You'll have to see mother about it." Daniela smiled.

Turning back you headed for the castle again. 

"Al...Al...cina!" you cry out while still clawing at the thing. "Alcina!"

You search high and low for her, thinking she was possibly prolonging your pain and suffering.

"Alcina!" tears now start to stream down your face.

"Naughty, Kitten." You now hear her voice before you see her coming towards you.

"Tight....hurts...." you cry.

She places a hand upon your head, stroking back your hair gently. 

"I warned you, did I not?" she frowns. 

You lower your hands from your throat to then lower your head after. 

"I just....wanted to play," you tell her. 

She raises your head with her hand before looking to the device. Bringing both hands to it, she then loosens it. Relief washes over you as you're now free from discomfort. 

"I won't take it off just yet," she tells you as she sets it back on again. "But I have loosened it a little."

You look up at her and she pets you lightly, your eyes close in comfort before her hand leaves you as just as quick as it touched you.

"Go play, I have things to sort out."

You turn to leave, giving one last look to her before turning back to go play with the daughters. Was she really that annoyed with you? When would you be free to shift again? When would you and Alcina be good again?

"Come Kitten, we're climbing this tree together the normal way." Alya gestured you over.

You headed right over to join them, taking Pandora's hand as she pulled you over to the tree. 

"I'll boost you up," she says as she readies herself. "Jump."

You do as she says and jump up, grabbing the branch to pull yourself up you get in position to help Daniela up now, after which is Alya then Pandora. This continues until you're all at the top. 

"Uh, how do we get back down without breaking every bone in our body?" Alya now asks. 

"Easy," Pandora sighs. 

"We made a deal remember," Alya reminds her. "If Kitten can't shift then we can't either."

"Just take the collar off her, just while she gets down." 

"We can't, Dani. Mother will know," Pandora shakes her head. 

"It would be easier though," Alya now shrugs. "I don't really fancy climbing all the way back down again anyway."

Pandora rolls her eyes, why was she blessed with such stupid sisters?

"I can climb down," you now tell them as you hug the trunk to slide down ever so carefully to the next branch. 

The three watch you descend a little more as you now lower yourself from the next branch to drop to the one below. They transform to take a few branches down in order to help you if needs be. 

"See you at the bottom," you smile as you make your way down quite fast before losing your footing to fall back. 

Thankfully a hand has yours, looking up you see it's Alya. 

"Got you," she smiles. 

"Let her go!" Daniela's voice is now heard from below. 

Let you go? Was she serious? Seemed so as you now feel Alya's grip on you loosen to find yourself falling back once again. However things are different this time round as you find you've fallen right into the awaiting arms of Pandora and Daniela. 

"That wasn't so bad," they all now smile, all apart from you that is as you're now looking down at your hands. 

"Ouch," Daniela grimaces. 

"Poor Kitten," Alya sighs.

"That looks painful," Pandora adds lastly.

You look up from your splintered and cut hands, seeing Alcina standing in the doorway.

"I'm proud of you," she smiles. "I actually thought one of you would have been bold enough to remove the collar."

"Well Daniela did have the idea to do so," Pandora told on her.

"Hey!" Daniela snapped, hitting her on the arm. "Alya agreed with me."

Alya gave a sheepish grin. 

"Alcina," you now head over to her, showing your sore painful hands.

She looks them over before looking to you with sympathy. 

"I'll have the maid bring some salts to me and we'll get to work on drawing them out."

You follow her back inside, ready for the painful procedure which you come to find isn't quite as painful as you imagine after all. Alcina was as gentle as she was with you as a kitten.

xXx

Once Jill came to, she now found herself in a cage. The place smelt like dog, but not just one dog either. Once her eyes adjusted she could now see why it smelt of such things. There were wolf like creatures here as well as a few humans. There were snarls and growls, along with yelps as if there was a fight going on and she had front row seats. 

"Come on Adrian! My money's on you!" 

"You got this Gabriel! Don't let that young mutt best you!"

What the hell was going on here? A dog fight for the creatures she's only ever read about in books and seen in films.

"Yes! You got this Gabe!" 

Jill closed her eyes as blood sprayed across her face as the slightly larger werewolf raked it's claws across the others face. It fell to the floor, whimpering in pain as the larger wolf lifted its head up to the ceiling and howled loudly.

"Yeah, Gabe! Knew you'd do it!" the men now pet the wolf creature. 

"There was no competition!" 

"You did well, son!" others pet the whimpering, panting beast on the floor. 

The pair now started to revert back to their human form. Adrian, the new blood looked up in shame.

"It was stupid of me to take you on," he huffed. 

Gabriel gave a smile as he held out his hand to help him up.

"You put up a good fight," Gabriel grinned as he looked to his torn chest. 

"Thanks," the younger man now smiled until angry footsteps were now heard heading their way.

"You're acting like a pack of wild dogs!" Heisenberg snapped at them all before looking to the pair who'd been fighting. "Adrian, Gabriel, put some damn clothes on. Standing there with it all hanging out in front of the lady!"

The pair gave a nod as Heisenberg turned to head off once again, shaking his head in disbelief. Adrian and Gabriel now got dressed before they parted ways, some were still in werewolf form standing guard over Jill.

"I have to find some way out of here," she now sighed. 

Thankfully she had a lock pick on her, so getting out of the cage would be a snap. Getting past these creatures would be a greater difficulty.

xXx

Once you were free of those dreadful splinters, you decided to take your chances and snuggle up beside her. 

"You're punishment still stands," she reminds you.

You pull away to look at her.

"Shall I leave you?" 

She turns to look at you now, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Why'd you say that?"

"I just thought you were pushing me away," you sigh.

"This is your punishment," she tells you. "You have to understand that when you've been naughty you don't get praise for it all the time."

"So, you still like me?" you ask, going back to snuggle against her but then remember you're being punished so take to the floor instead. 

"Of course I like you," she smiles as she pets your head fondly. "You just have to start learning what's good and what's bad."

"I'll listen to Alcina more," you sigh contently as she massages your head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens ultimate form coming soon:
> 
> Which I'm not proud to say used to be a werewolf like form I created for Carla with the C-Virus: 
> 
> [Carla Radames Werewolf form!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/f63cefb5-ad82-4879-9e0d-b32e74f3122a/dea5a9n-89cd8dbd-7e67-458a-8793-778b2a1b6d07.jpg/v1/fill/w_782,h_556,q_75,strp/carla_radames_re6_transformation_by_imawarethatimrare_dea5a9n-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01NTYiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9mNjNjZWZiNS1hZDgyLTQ4NzktOWUwZC1iMzJlNzRmMzEyMmFcL2RlYTVhOW4tODljZDhkYmQtN2U2Ny00NThhLTg3OTMtNzc4YjJhMWI2ZDA3LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD03ODIifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.BaEG9K9g5twL4Dz77n0fRhZ-0MCJjH5NuIuPmzOy8y0)
> 
> and 
> 
> [C-Virus Chris 😂](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/f63cefb5-ad82-4879-9e0d-b32e74f3122a/dec6l25-23155a57-5ce5-432a-aa89-586c13b2f714.jpg/v1/fill/w_1146,h_656,q_75,strp/chris_bull_by_imawarethatimrare_dec6l25-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD02NTYiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9mNjNjZWZiNS1hZDgyLTQ4NzktOWUwZC1iMzJlNzRmMzEyMmFcL2RlYzZsMjUtMjMxNTVhNTctNWNlNS00MzJhLWFhODktNTg2YzEzYjJmNzE0LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMTQ2In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.tceOe04YoSgAhmRrh9loaodfvXsX0gJWdT2hKARhjmk)

**Author's Note:**

> **Sums us all up pretty nicely, lol!**


End file.
